


Coffee

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [25]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cardiff</i><br/>Benedick gets a call from his mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

They were in a coffee shop having an early morning caffeine boost when Benedick’s phone rang. Only Beatrice noticed the shadow that fell over his eyes when he saw who it was and the slumping of his shoulders.

“It’s Mum,” he said. “I’ll just take this outside.”

The rest of them carried on with their conversation as Benedick grabbed his coat and left.

“All I’m saying is that his new songs should all at least be dedicated to me from now on, right?” Pedro was appealing to Hero.

Balthazar who was next to him on the sofa was shaking his head. “I already wrote you that song!”

“What, so one song is all I get? That’s the limit, is it?”

“I haven’t had any songs,” Hero pointed out.

“Ah, true,” nodded Balthazar. “From now on, uh, they can all be dedicated to you then.”

“What?” Pedro gaped at his boyfriend then narrowed his eyes. “I was going to write _you_ a song but now I’m not going to.”

Hero and Balthazar looked at each other and laughed openly. “Please write a song,” Hero said through her giggles. “I really want to hear that.”

“It would’ve been really good,” said Pedro.

“I know, it totally would be,” Balthazar gave him a quick pat on the back but he was still smirking.

“It would be!”

“Did you have any lyrics yet?” Hero was finding it hard to stop laughing. “Please tell us the lyrics!”

Beatrice wasn’t able to join in. Her eyes were on Benedick, pacing outside the front of the coffee shop, one hand holding the phone to his head, the other running through his hair anxiously.

Finally, he hung up and Beatrice saw him take a deep breath. He looked in through the window and their eyes immediately met. Without a question in her mind, Beatrice got to her feet and went outside to see if he was ok.

“What did she say?” Beatrice asked as soon as she’d closed the door behind her. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s been getting all these application forms but stressing out about filling them in. It’s been years since she’s had to do all this, interviews and stuff. I don’t know how to help her! I told her to ring Uncle Len!”

“You what?”

“I know! I panicked!” His voice almost cracked.

Beatrice couldn’t help smiling and she told him to calm down. Obviously everything would be fine. And Uncle Len was probably much better at job applications than he was at being a passable human being.

“Yeah, I just wish I was back there!” Benedick suddenly looked deeply frustrated. “This is bullshit! I’m so useless!”

“How about if we left these losers to do the sightseeing and we just chilled for the day?”

Benedick smiled at her in that way that made her heart race. “I… yeah, you know that sounds so tempting. But Hero would be pretty mad if we left her all day with Pedro and Balthy being all new-relationshipy and giving each other gooey eyes.”

“Ok, yes, you’re right,” Beatrice acknowledged. “We should probably hang around for her sake." Then she gave him a serious look. "But really I’ve got to know… when did you become like best friends with Hero? How did that even happen?”

“Hero and I are two sides of the same coin,” Benedick joked.

Beatrice scrunched up her face. “Are you though? Really?”

“We speak the same language.”

“I’m not sure if – no. Just no.”

“We’re birds of a feather!”

Beatrice snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Why does it always comes back to the birds with you? I really thought Hero had better taste in friends.”

And Benedick laughed because he knew that this was banter. And it was amazing that he knew this because for the longest time it hadn’t been banter. Beatrice wasn’t sure when it had changed. It could have been Benedick not being able to say snarky things to her, or the things he had said to Sarah about her or maybe she really just couldn’t cope with Benedick being so upset about something.

“Are you alright?” Beatrice asked. “This must suck so much, being stuck here with us.”

A silly smile spread over Benedick’s face. “Well, if I was going to be stuck with anyone on the other side of the world to my suffering mother… I could do a lot worse.”

It took Beatrice a moment to realise that she was grinning but when she did, she punched Benedick in the shoulder. “Oi! I’m a fucking delight.”

“We should go back inside. Hang on -” Benedick peered in at the window. “Is Pedro singing?”

**Author's Note:**

> ^.^ Beadick time!   
> So I mmaayy have quite enjoyed writing the last couple bits of Beadick :O i will be changing my url soon: 'odetopedrazarANDbeadick'. Or maybe 'odetopedrazarandbeadickandownhero' ... is that too much?  
> Heading to Bristol tomorrow ;) to catch up with Jessie ;) ;) and do some dancing ;) ;) ;)  
> Can't believe how little there is left. I was looking forwards to getting my life back after January but it's going to be soooo strange!


End file.
